In many commercial air conditioning, heating and ventilating systems, treated air is discharged into an area to be conditioned through an air distribution or conditioning unit. For example, one general type of air conditioning system, often referred to as a split system, includes separate indoor and outdoor units. The outdoor unit includes a compressor, a heat exchanger and a fan. The indoor unit includes a heat exchanger and a fan. In operation, the indoor fan draws air into the indoor unit, through an inlet thereof, and forces the air over the indoor heat exchanger and then out of the indoor unit, through an outlet opening therein.
The outdoor fan draws air into the outdoor unit, through an inlet, forces that air over the outdoor heat exchanger and then forces that air out of the outdoor unit through an outlet therein. At the same time, a compressor causes a refrigeration fluid to circulate through and between the indoor/outdoor heat exchangers. At the indoor heat exchanger, the refrigerant absorbs heat from the air passing over that heat exchanger, cooling that air. At the same time, at the outdoor heat exchanger, the air passing over the heat exchanger absorbs heat from the refrigerant passing therethrough.
Split type air conditioning units of this type are typically manufactured in a wide range of cooling capacities. Accordingly, the size of the indoor unit can range from a small compact relatively narrow unit up to a wide unit, of substantially the same height as the compact unit.
In manufacturing such units, particularly as the units become larger, the fabrication of certain components, such as those comprising the front cover portion of the unit, become onerous and cumbersome in size. Such large size results in components which are difficult to manufacture and difficult to handle, both during manufacture and assembly of the units.
Typically, the larger the unit the more components are required and the more fasteners are required in order to assemble all of the components. It is considered extremely desirable to minimize the number of components required in order to fabricate the indoor units of such an air conditioning system.
Such indoor units of air conditioners are typically provided with mechanical and/or electronic control components. It is considered desirable to minimize the amount of space and the number of components necessary in order to mount such control mechanisms and electrical and/or electronic components associated therewith.